Marian's Story Dragon Age 2
by Aya001
Summary: *Contiene spoilers?* -Inventada, utilizando datos del juego, del mundo...-  Marian es una joven maga que vive con su madre y sus dos hermanos en Lothering, hasta que la Ruina asola Ferelden, haciéndoles huir hacia Kirkwall, ¿Que le deparara el futuro?


_NdA: Es la primera vez que escribo algo en mi vida, siempre se me ha dado horrible escribir, narrar, o explicar aunque solo fuera la sinopsis de alguna película a mis amigos (siempre acaban mirándome con cara de pocos amigos porque les he fastidiado el argumento o porque no se entiende ni la mitad de lo que digo XD), pero esta noche estaba aburrida y después de mirar y volver a mirar todos los vídeos que hay disponibles sobre Dragon Age 2, y con lo ansiosa que estoy por jugarlo, me he puesto a escribir sin darme cuenta. Seguramente sera tan aburrida, mala, o mal escrita que nadie la leerá, o la leerá para darme criticas horribles XDDDD. Aun así, quería colgarlo a ver que pasaba._

_NdA2: He añadido unos párrafos más, para terminar de cerrar lo que considero como un "prólogo". En el siguiente capítulo ya empezaría con la historia de Marian, 6 años déspues, cuando la Ruina se extiende por Ferelden y los Hawke tienen que huir hacia las Marcas Libres :)  
_

_Es totalmente inventado, utilizo algunos nombres, localizaciones, sucesos... pero como comprenderéis NO tengo el juego (todavía no ha salido), no se de que va la historia (solo lo poco que hay en algunas reviews...) y también queria hacerlo con mi toque personal._

_Seguramente encontraréis muchas faltas ortográficas, gramaticales... no tengo corrector, se que no es excusa...*sonrojándose* Espero que por ser la primera vez y porque es algo que solo he escrito para divertirme, no seáis muy severos conmigo._

_No se muy bien como va lo del Rating, así que le he puesto una T, como todavía no se si continuaré la historia, si luego es necesario cambiarlo y alguien sabe cual Rating le va mejor a la historia le agradecería si me lo dijera. Primero veamos si continuo escribiéndola...  
_

_ooo-ooo  
_

Nadie, mucho menos Marian, jamás se habría imaginado que su vida daría un giro tan inesperado. Si le hubieran contado lo que le depararía el futuro, se habría reído en su cara, porque ni en sus sueños más descabellados o sus pesadillas más aterradoras se lo habría imaginado. Pero con el paso de los dias, de los meses y de los años, se dio cuenta de que no era ni un sueño ni una pesadilla era... su realidad.

ooo-ooo

-Marian, ¡Marian!...- escuchó Bethany a su madre gritando desde la cocina, _seguro que estaba con Carver haciendo alguna de las suyas_ pensó la joven, cosa que se confirmó con las siguientes palabras de su madre.- ¿donde se habrá metido esta vez?- Bethany levantó brevemente la vista de su libro para mirar a su madre con cara de "no preguntes lo que no quieres saber".

-Esta niña va acabar conmigo- susurró, limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina y pidiéndole a su hija que fuera a buscarlos, ya que la comida estaba casi lista. Después de asentir con la cabeza la joven salió de la casa con calma y sin apenas hacer ruido. Su madre la vio marcharse desde la ventana. Esperaba que por una vez ninguno de sus otros dos irresponsables hijos llegaran heridos...como siempre. Suspirando volvió a sus quehaceres.

ooo-ooo

-¡Carver! He visto niñas pequeñas con más fuerza que tú- le dijo la joven de cabello corto, oscuro, y ojos azules a su hermano pequeño, sino fuera por sus curvas y su aspecto femenino podrían, _casi_, pasar por gemelos.

-¡Ja! Marian, ten cuidado, se te va la fuerza por la boca, y acabarás en el suelo antes de lo que te esperas si no te concentras.- se mofó de ella, haciéndole gestos para que se lanzará a por él. Ella lo conocía, y sabía lo que pretendía, así que para no decepcionarle es lo que hizo.- Allá voy hermanito, no llores luego cuando acabes comiéndote el polvo.- Riéndose siguió peleando con su hermano hasta que notó como una voz les llamaba a lo lejos, "!Hermanaaa! ¡Hermanooo!".

Marian se distrajo un segundo, y recibió un fuerte golpe en un lado de la cara, sintió como le ardía y algo húmedo se deslizaba por ella, miró a su hermano asombrada, vio su cara de pánico, _No,no,nonononono,otra vez no...Marian, soy YO, !detente!,_ pero era demasiado tarde, la bola de fuego salió disparada hacia él, apenas pudo esquivarla. Antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, escuchó a su hermano maldecirle y llamarla loca, entre otras cosas, y a su hermana gritando mientras corria hacia ellos. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron dos: primero, que cuando despertara la cabeza le dolería mil horrores, otra vez, y segundo, que no quería despertarse porque la reprimenda que le daría su madre seria peor que tener que enfrentarse a una Ruina.

ooo-ooo

Unas voces, más bien _gritos_ la despertaron, al abrir los ojos, sintió un leve pinchado en el lado donde había recibido el golpe, _!auch__!_ Carver le había dado bien, le dolería durante varios días, y la verdad no quería ver el aspecto que tenia, seguro que no era muy agradable. Se percató que estaba en su cuarto y que los gritos, como no, eran de su madre. Estuvo tentada a quedarse en la habitación, pero sabia que solo retrasaría lo inevitable, así que se dispuso a afrontar al... Ogro, su madre podía ser la persona más dulce del mundo pero cuando se cabreaba...Suspiro y se dispuso a afrontar su destino.

-...no tenéis cerebro, a veces pienso si realmente sois hijos mios o si me los cambiaron por unos cabezas huecas- cuando se percataron de que había entrado al salón, se hizo el silencio, un silencio incomodo, su hermano suspiro, dando gracias por el leve respiro que esta pequeña interrupción le brindaba, pero era realista y sabia que solo duraría el tiempo justo a que Marian se acercara y su madre placara toda su ira contra los dos a la vez. No se equivocaba.

-¡Por el Hacedor, se puede saber que le ha pasado a tu cara!- Marian simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, era la misma pregunta de siempre si no se la hacia a Carver era a ella. Miro a su hermano con cara de "esta me la pagas", pero su madre no le dio tiempo a más.-Marian, por Andraste, quieres empezar a actuar como una mujer, que es lo que eres, todo el día jugando con las _espaditas _con tu hermano, ¡que tienes ya diecinueve años!- Marian puso los ojos en blanco, lo mismo de siempre, no importa los años que tuviera siempre era lo mismo, _eres una niña actúa como tal, eres una jovencita actúa como tal, eres una mujer actúa como tal... _Porque no podía entrenarse con Carver, nunca se sabe lo que podía llegar a pasar, y estar preparada para cualquier situación, es algo que siempre le había enseñado su padre. _Su padre_...lo echaba de menos, si él estuviera aquí...pero, no estaba...debía dejar de pensar en ello, o los horribles recuerdos de su muerte volverían a ocupar su mente. No iba a permitir que su madre y sus hermanos sufrieran un final parecido, simplemente porque su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con su actitud y su entrenamiento. No importa lo que dijera, seguiría haciendo lo que creía que debía hacer, y entrenarse y aprender a defenderse era una de esas cosas.

Mientras tanto Bethany seguía enfrescada en su libro, hasta que escuchó las palabras "magia" y "apostata". Mirando a su hermana con compasión. Ella también era maga, como lo fue padre, ninguno de ellos había ido a la Torre, así que si descubrieran que eran magas, serian acusadas de apostatas... hasta la palabra sonaba mal.

-Y que te tengo dicho de hacer magia, te crees que no me enteraría, has vuelto a quemar otra de las camisas de tu hermano,- Marian murmuro un "fue sin querer", pero su madre no lo escucho o lo ignoro- es que no ves de lo peligroso que es, no solo porque un día podrías llegar a darle de verdad y tener que cargar con las consecuencias, NO, no solo eso, es que no te das cuenta que si te ven haciendo magia, te tildaran de apostata, y tendrás que asumir lo que eso conlleva. Por lo más sagrado... es que no sabes que hay templarios en la capilla del pueblo...- su madre estaba ya roja de ira.- Y como mucho lo único que podría conseguir es convencerles de que te lleven a la Torre del Circulo, con mucha suerte ¿es eso lo que quieres?- tomó aire, esperando a ver si su cabezota hija le daba una respuesta, o al menos mostraba arrepentimiento, pero como siempre, era como hablar con una pared.- Muchacha testaruda, vas a terminar conmigo... si fueras tan solo un poquito como tu hermana.- ahí estaba, lo que siempre decía cuando terminaba de regañarle. Lo mejor de todo es que su madre no sabia ni la mitad de lo que realmente Beth era, si descubriera su pequeño arsenal de venenos... que ella misma preparaba...no estaba segura de que pensara igual de la pequeña Beth. Se formo en sus labios una picara sonrisa, lo único que consiguió con ello fue cabrear más a su madre, que se fue hacia su habitación rezando en voz alta y repitiendo como un mantra que su hija no tenia remedio.

Así transcurrían los días y los años para los Hawke en el pequeño pueblo de Lothering. Hasta que noticias de una Ruina empezaron ha extenderse.

* * *

_NdA: Bueno, se que es corto, pero solamente estoy tanteando, ya me diréis si realmente es tan horrible, que mejor me dedique a otra cosa y no destroce el juego (antes de que salga), ¿Que opináis? Al menos, (aunque solo sea para criticarme y abuchearme) espero recibir alguna review._

_Edit: Quería darle las gracias a Mkady por la review y la ayuda que esta me ha aportado a modificar el capitulo, aunque solo sea por darme el gusto a mi misma, voy a intentar escribir un poco más.  
_


End file.
